Speak Now
by Fabina4190
Summary: Based off the Taylor Swift song. "'I object because-' Think about what you're doing. You're going to ruin the happiest day of his life. 'I'm still in love with him.'" Peddie. A little bit Patrome. Rated T because swearing and to be safe. Third Character: Jerome. Third Genre: humor. First try at a Peddie fic so yeah. Please review!


**I am not the kind of girl  
who should be rudely barging in  
on a white veil occasion  
but you are not the kind of boy  
who should be marrying the wrong girl  
_  
_**_~"Speak Now" Taylor Swift~_

* * *

Patricia stood outside the church pacing back and forth.

_Should I?_

She stops to look up at the tall building and then begins to pace again. The red head knew she looked like an idiot out there. She was standing in a very light pink gown that only went to knees. She was going to wear jeans but Joy said if she was going to do this, 'You shouldn't be a sore thumb.'

"Patricia," Someone hissed from behind her. "What are you doing?"

She then saw a person standing in front of the doors.

"Shouldn't-"

"It hasn't started yet." Jerome said.

She shook her head. "What are you doing out here then?"

"Patricia," He said making his way down the stairs so he could be directly in front of her. "I'm here to tell you that you're insane-"

"You don't need to go on if you're trying to stop what I may do or trying to pull some guilt thing on me. It won't work." She folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm not; I'm here to tell you to do it." If her mouth could've dropped to the ground; it probably would have.

"You're pulling something; what? Did you tell Edison in there, or maybe, you have the amazing Alfredo ready to jump me if I try to get in?"

Jerome laughed. "You know Alfie is in full support of this, and why would I tell Eddie? We were best friends, and I only backstab friends."

Patricia rolled her eyes. "You backstabbed Alfie."

He ignored her.

"Now, are you going to do this or what?"

When she stayed silent; he smirked.

"Good luck goth pixie." He kissed her cheek surprising her very much. He ran up the stairs and turned back to her. "Oh, and nice dress."

"I hate you, slimeball!" She said with a smile. He winked and then ran back inside to where he was sitting with Mara.

* * *

Patricia was now pacing outside the inside door that lead to the aisle where Eddie and KT were probably saying their vows.

_Jerome, Joy, Alfie, and maybe Mara have your back, right? Yeah…__Alright. There's-_

Then she heard the priest said the words that made her heart stop beating.

"Does anyone object to the holy matrimony of Eddie Miller-Sweet and KT Rush?"

_I have to do this. I have to do this, but I can't do this. I can't do this._

But she pushed open the doors anyway.

"I object!" She said and every head in the church turned to face her.

The priest even looked shocked. "A-And why would this be, Miss?"

Patricia's mouth went dry.

_What the fuck are you doing?_

"I-uh…" She looked around and saw Joy mouthing 'go on' at her, Alfie smiling, and Jerome giving her a small thumbs up.

"I object because-" _Think about what you're doing. You're going to ruin the happiest day of his life. _"I'm still in love with him."

Gasps were heard throughout the church. Then the rush of courage came.

"Yes, I am still in love with him, with Edison Sweet, my first kiss. We dated for six years and we were happy together and he even told me he did want to get married some day and I agreed. Then, guess what, we had one huge fight. This fight caused me to break it off with him and we never got back together like we usually did. But somehow, I don't even know how, we became friends again."

She then looked at Eddie whose eyes were now locked with hers, and from what she could tell, he wasn't shocked.

"Oh, and did I tell you about Nina and Fabian's wedding. Well, after the wedding a couple of us went put for drinks and Eddie and I were the only ones left at the end of the night. So, we hooked up. This was, what, five months ago?"

When neither the bride nor groom said anything; Patricia's courage went to negative five.

"Goodbye." She whispered before running out.

Joy, Jerome, and Alfie all exchanged looks. They all knew she needed time alone.

* * *

"Hey," said a voice. "How do you feel?"  
Patricia stood in the back parking lot of the church waiting for Joy to come out to give her a ride home.

"I'm fine, Jerome, go and have some fun with Mara." She said as she wiped a tear away.

"It's not Jerry." She turned to see Eddie standing there; looking very sexy in his tux.

"I'm sorry I did that, really, I am." She said not bothering to look into his eyes.

He smiled. "It's fine. Its how you felt and you've never been one to keep your opinion to yourself."

Patricia smiled. "So, you two still got married?"  
"Oh hell no, after you left we went into the back room where she freaked out at me and left." He laughed slightly. "I think it was because of the hooking up part."  
"I'm sorry about that too. I mean, it happened but I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Four months." He replied.

Patricia shook her head. "What?"

"We hooked up four months ago. You said five."

She met his eyes. "You remember, Kruger?"

"Of course I do." He said. "You're my chosen Yacker."

"God, that was awful." She said before pulling him into a kiss.

They had been there for a few minutes when Patricia's mind remembered something.

"Why didn't you seem shocked when i barged in and destroyed the happisest day of your life?"

"Well," He said hesitantly. "I think it still is the best day of my life..." Patricia blushed. "And Jerome told me."

"That asshole." She laughed before Eddie pulled her back in.

Who knew that making out in the parking lot of a church on his wedding day would be so damn romantic?

* * *

Please Review!

A little one-shot because I feel like throughout season 3 there will be tons of them for Patricia/Eddie/KT and I felt I'd beat you all to the punch because I am a massive asshole.

Okay, just kidding but it's a crappy story. This was my first Peddie story so just tessting out how they would act and think. Just a test story basically.


End file.
